thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Entity 303
John Entity "303" Is a former Mojang employee who was fired byNotch and is the main character of his Creepypasta with the same name, he is a mysterious character in the game "Minecraft", He was born in Equestria on the 16th December of 1984. History *2013: Fired From Mojang In John's early life he was a very selfish kid, his behaviour was terrible but his grades were spectacular, during adulthood he lost both his Mother and his Father, all he had was his brother Gordon, it was until 2011 when he applied for a job at Mojang, Notch accepted him and his assigned job was to look for bugs/glitches and remove them from the game, John was excellent at this job, he would locate a glitch or a bug at a time and remove it from the game, he would also check the files for things that didn't belong in it, he worked for Mojang until the beginning of December. Herobrine was active and was also 25 at the time, he hacked into John's computer while he was on break and started to hack Minecraft, adding in the previous glitches and bugs and even wrote a notepad on the computer framing John for adding everything he took away. When Notch found out he spoke severely to John and fired him within seconds, John proclaimed he didn't do anything but Notch didn't believe him, John was sent away and had one more day to spend at his house before he had to move but before he had finished packing he got a letter from the police saying that Gordon had been murdered in his house, he had been shoved through his wooden desk and had his eyes rolled backwards making them pale white. John lost it, he had lost his entire family, he stole his computer from the Mojang office and managed to find a block in Minecraft created by Herobrine, as he punched it something happened, he was transported into the game and exploded as he got into the overworld, as he looked at himself he realised that he was completely black, his eyes were red with a much brighter (almost white) pink colour, beside him was a white parka and put it on to cover his body, he also realised that the block had gave him new powers such as teleportation and within time he found Herobrine, he told John that he had framed him, murdered his brother and created the block to watch John suffer for his own satisfaction, John attacked Herobrine but he stood no chance, Herobrine left seconds after John made his first move. He decided to plan his revenge on humanity aswell as Notch, he had given himself a new identity, Entity 303. Goals His goals are to destroy humanity and end Minecraft for making him suffer from pain and loss, and get revenge on Herobrine for framing him. Ageing Entity cannot age since the block that Herobrine created took away the power to age, however, Entity was 29 when he was fired, if he could still age he would be 32. Relationships *Herobrine Entity had used his powers to teleport and find Herobrine, he told John that he had framed him, murdered his brother and created the block to watch him suffer for his own satisfaction, he attacked Herobrine but he stood no chance, Herobrine left seconds after Entity made his first move. They have been enemies ever since but they don't encounter eachover too much despite hating eachover. *Sonic.exe/X Entity is kind of scared of a couple of things, but Sonic.exe terrifies him most, his cold dead eyes stare into Entity's soul, sending shivers down his spine, taunting him as the one who couldn't love. Severs And Players When Entity joins a multiplayer Minecraft server such as MCOrigins or Hypixel he glitches players out and no one can go near him, he wins every game he plays, Entity cannot be banned or kicked from a game, if one tries to do it Entity will corrupt their computer and crash their game. Minecraft 3:00 AM Entity started appearing a little more as he sometimes comes on Minecraft at 3:00 AM and does very creepy things, most noticeable thing he does is building crosses (Mostly in lava). Physical Description *Minecraft Form Entity's skin in his Minecraft form is completely black with the exception of his eyes, his eyes are red with a much brighter (almost white) pink colour as his pupils, he also wears a white parka that is always up and over his head, his shoes are also completely black. Entity can still talk despite not having a mouth but like Israphel he expresses through his eyelids, such as raising them up and lowering them down. *Pony Form Entity's pony form is the same as his Minecraft form, he has the same white parka, black skin and glowing red eyes. He is also a unicorn in his new form, as he used to be an earth pony. Personality Entity 303 is short tempered and easily angered, he will never admit to having a soft spot to the innocent players that wonder around the servers of Minecraft, Entity is also known to be a hacker who has his own hacking group where he is the leader, he has five teammates alongside with him. There is a server known as the "Sulphur Of Immunity" that protects players when Entity is wandering around Minecraft trying to kill players, he only shows kindness to rabbits and bunnies since he considers them the only things that understands him. Goofs Entity has one goof, that being lured to traps with rabbits and bunnies. Weapons Entity almost always uses a diamond sword but also likes to use modded items that he made himself or are from servers like Hypixel (Which he invaded once) Theme Song "Circles" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2NhfzcVmBA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGvN0sNLj5s Entity 303 Quotes "Make A Wish..." "I will be outside your house eating your children" "I am The New Herobrine" Gallery Entity 303 Pony.png|Entity 303 as a pony 303_first_sighting_2013.png|The first sighting of Entity 303 entity at 3 am.jpg|Entity 303 at 3:00 AM 303_source.png|The code that shows Entity 303 has been in your world Trivia *Entity 303's real life creator is "TheSpeed179". **TheSpeed179 has also created several videos on 303, mainly focusing on facts and stories. *Entity 303's favourite food is cooked porkchops. *Entity 303 had a girlfriend in high school, while her name is unknown she broke up with him after learning about his violent behaviour. *Entity 303's block manipulation comes from the same power Herobrine uses to manipulate obsidian in MrFudgeMokeyz Annoying Villagers Series. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults Category:Unaging